


Peace.

by sexywiddlebaby



Category: Game Grumps
Genre: Established Relationship, M/M, Mornings, Short & Sweet, Spooning
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-16
Updated: 2016-08-16
Packaged: 2018-08-09 02:28:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 439
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7783264
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sexywiddlebaby/pseuds/sexywiddlebaby
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Brian wakes up from the slight cold of a sunrise. And so, his plan to acquire heat and finish his lay-in begins.</p><p>[016]</p>
            </blockquote>





	Peace.

**Author's Note:**

> Written whilst listening to [Breathe](https://play.spotify.com/album/2HXjFcac5NkEeZidA4Zl2N) by Laura Platt. Also written at 4am, so apologies in advance for any spelling mistakes/grammar errors.
> 
> Brian/Barry is one of my favourite ships ♥

Brian squints as the soft sunlight glides over onto his face through a gap in the curtains. It is a May morning. The previous days of the month have been setting this year's summer up to be one of the coolest in a long time, and his toes can definitely feel it. Brian opens his eyes to the calming silence of an early sunrise, the songbirds cries muffled by whisps of wind fluttering the curtains. As he wakes, his skin seemingly grows colder in response to the fresh air that drifts under his bedsheets and nibbles on him with a steady rhythm. He rolls onto his right side, trying to encompass his colder parts in a sushi roll of warmth, but his partner has done the job of hogging most of the free covers. 

**Again.**

Not wanting to wake him up, Brian ever-so-gently shuffles himself over to Barry's side of the bed. He slides an arm carefully over the top of Barry, bringing it down to hug him at the belly and pull himself closer. Brian makes some last minute adjustments before finally lowering his head such that his nose contacts Barry's head. Reveling in his warming success, Brian hugs Barry closer. The wind flutters at window more sharply, letting the curtains _flap...flap...flap..._ against the wall. Brian smiles.

His nose is filled with the sweet scents of strawberries and banana from Barry's hair products. Brian shuffles his nose around and sniffs in content. Barry is his new delectably fragranced water bottle, and nothing he says or does can prevent that from changing any time soon. Brian rubs Barry's belly gently in a circular motion, enjoying the softness of his skin and body hair, but mostly from it being one of the hottest places he can touch conveniently. Of course, being a man of science, Brian knows there are definitely warmer places on Barry he could touch, but he doesn't want to invade on Barry's heat-producing abilities any further than he'd done so already.

He feels Barry's chest rising and falling at a similar rate to his own pulse. Knowing the love of his life is conclusively alive, safe and content, Brian closes his eyes. Apart from Physics, which Barry isn't as keen on as he is, they could both agree that lay-ins are the best way to start a responsibility free weekend.

...Okay, so maybe Barry doesn't _always_ appreciate the mumblings of a space nerd with a PhD at 6am, but Brian likes to think he cares somewhat.

With that settled, Brian mutters an "I love you," under his breath and drifts back into a peaceful slumber.


End file.
